Midnight's Chime
by SkiaWolf
Summary: Hopeless faith is born inside a young slave when he meets the prince of the city he now lived in. The only strength he holds onto is their meeting and the words of them doing so again. When an opportunity arises for this to occur, the slave takes hold of it, but at the price that his life could end by the chime of midnight. / Yuu/Mika AU inspired by Cinderella
1. Emotions of a Slave

**A/N:** So here's the first chapter of a Cinderella AU I thought of months ago and can finally upload. This isn't my favourite anime (I haven't read the manga, sbut I _love_ the characters and thought they'd suit this. It's sort of like a darker take on Cinderella, following its plot to a degree, but is mostly a twist.

Please note that it is more YuuMika than MikaYuu, as in, the roles that they play in. But these roles don't get written about too much, so don't worry, those who are strictly seme!Mika and uke!Yuu.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Midnight's Chime**

 **Chapter 1 - Emotions of a Slave**

* * *

Early rays of dawn's sunshine were cast through a narrow window. It was placed high on the wall of a dreary, damp basement, the only source of light in the cool room. The temperature was far too low for someone to sleep in during November, especially since the fire, which had been made on a few pieces of collected scrapped wood, had distinguished a couple of hours ago. Yet a figure still laid there on a poor excuse for a bed – simply an old rug placed on the floor, two pieces of thin cloth folded into rectangles for their head and even thinner material to cover them.

They had already woken up half an hour ago, but had simply been too paralysed to move. They would've thought that after six years, the nightmares would have ceased. But as each day was practically a living version of what haunted them during their disturbed slumber each night, it was no surprise that life's events only added to these nightmares.

' _I need to get up and start work,'_ they thought to themselves, gulping a large intake of air before sitting up. They rubbed sleep out of their tired blue eyes before grabbing a hairbrush off the floor. They personally could not care less if their blond hair was a mess, for it wasn't like their everyday clothes would have been much better. But they had learnt very quickly that maintaining a good appearance was often rewarded with a decent amount of food. Of course, it also meant that they often had to endure acts they would have rather avoided, but compared with the panic over starvation, it was the lesser of two evils.

This person was an eighteen-year-old boy named Mikaela. Though he was blessed with naturally beautiful looks, similar to thorns causing a magnificent garden to decline, it could be hard to take in his beauty due to heavy dark circles, a slightly sunken face and a skinny, undernourished body. He knew exactly how long it had been since he had been a healthy weight. That was six years ago, before what caused the start of his nightmares.

There was a reason for this dramatic change of life. He had grown up in an orphanage, where his friends were more like family and allowed him to not feel misery of the abusive first few years of his life with his parents. But that was all to change. At just age twelve, the orphanage he loved so dearly was attacked. Some children, like those he held closest to his heart, were murdered in cold blood. Others, like himself, were taken into slavery.

Death would have been better. He was completely separated from the few people he had left and was sold to a wealthy family in a kingdom. Slavery was absolutely forbidden there, but he was still managed to be bought outside of it and taken inside. He was like a rare treasure, hidden from the world, though he was not treated with the same amount of care. Abused verbally, physically and sexually, he was no more than a toy for them to play with and eventually discard when they were bored of him. They showed no mercy when he was still a child and didn't show any now.

Yes, death would have definitely been better. He had thought about it numerous times. Perhaps with the use of a knife in the kitchen whilst he cleaned, or stop eating the already scarce food he was given. It would be easy, he told himself. He could finally be reunited with people who cared for him, lose the loneliness which was eating him alive. It could have been easy as one, two, three. Or at least, it would have been if he hadn't been clinging onto one tiny ray of hope, which was the last thing keeping the fire in him burning.

That ray of hope was in the form of a pair of gorgeous, green eyes. They were the window to one of the kindest souls he had ever met. This soul belonged to Prince Yuichiro Hyakuya.

Yuichiro was loved by everyone who lived in the kingdom. He was courageous, protective and would do anything for his family, even if it meant putting himself in danger. There was no doubt that he would become a great ruler once the current king, Guren, stepped down to allow his son to take his place.

Mikaela often laughed at his stupidity over this. They had met four years ago, and since then, he had not been able to forget the prince's kindness, smile and laughter. The words " _I hope we meet again"_ were most likely just politeness. But to him, they had caused hope which he thought he had lost completely. He knew it was foolish of him. Yuichiro would have forgotten about him quickly and was now expected to find a wife. However, the memory which he played over and over in his head pulled him through the darkest moments and was the cause of him still being alive.

It was the one thing that had kept him strong all this time. He was fragile, but not yet completely broken. He wasn't sure whether he was thankful or disappointed that it had kept him alive for so long.

* * *

After cooking three full breakfasts, he was feeling a lot less shaken by his nightmares. Once he had managed to perfect food to his masters tastes, cooking began to be the most relaxing of his duties. Of course, with the wealth of them, they could have easily hired a butler to do this job, but it was left to Mikaela. At first, he was often punished for not perfecting the food to their unbelievably high standards for such a young person, but he learnt to improve the skill he already had fairly quickly. Though the smell of the traditional Japanese breakfast made his stomach rumble – he would do practically anything for even half of the steamed rice, miso soup, egg omelette and various side dishes which were balanced on each of the trays. Managing to balance one on each hand and another on his arm was also something he'd had no choice but to become accustomed to.

It was a tradition that his masters ate breakfast in bed on Sundays. He decided to get the worst over with sooner and knock on the door of Ferid's room. Though the house was under the Mistress' name, he held almost just as much power as her regarding finances and the same amount regarding Mikaela, perhaps even more so. He acted very calm and collected, which made his flirtatious and cruel ways even more chilling.

Mikaela pushed the door handle down with his spare elbow when he was beckoned inside. Ferid was already sat up in bed, brushing through his long, silver hair. He grinned at the sight of Mikaela.

"Awe, am I the first one you visited this morning? How touching!"

Mikaela didn't say anything as he placed one of the trays down onto Ferid's bedside table, allowing him to lower the tray on his arm down to his other hand.

"Anything else I can get you, Sir?" he asked. He braced himself for an inevitable answer.

"Round two later today, eh?" he asked, giving Mikaela a wink. The boy held in a sigh. Ferid wasn't joking.

"Why are you not answering? Still hurting from yesterday?" Ferid stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I guess I'll have to bribe you, then. How about you can take your precious guest room tonight if you just let me play with you for a while?"

Mikaela swallowed. The grand home had several guest rooms, one of which was rewarded to Mikaela when he pleased one of his masters. Sleeping in proper nightwear and in a comfortable, warm bed was often a dream for him. After the exhaustion he had been feeling recently, sleeping in a normal room was like a blessing from the Gods.

"Yes, Master, thank you," he said, fully aware that he wouldn't have had a choice anyway if his answer had been different.

"That's a good boy. Go on then, you're excused."

Mikaela tried his best to keep his calm composure and not let anger show through when Ferid slapped a hand across his backside as he turned around. Instead, he kept the trays balanced and walked away without another word. He was glad the visit hadn't been any worse. It varied with Ferid per day.

The next was Crowley's room. He was sprawled out under the duvet, his red hair spread across him in all directions. Mikaela rarely had interaction with this Master. He was usually far too preoccupied with two girls he was often accompanied with. The main request he usually had was that Mikaela wore decent clothes when they were staying in the manor. He couldn't care less about much else.

"Put it on the side," he groaned, his head smashed into his pillow. Slightly irritated by the behaviour, Mikaela did as he was told. It had been countless years since he had been able to have a similar attitude, Sunday or not. But at least the visit was quick and allowed him to leave quickly.

The last belonged to Krul. She was the owner of the business the three ran together and was a very complex person. Whilst she seemed to be almost caring for Mikaela at times, she could also be very cold and also rather frightening despite her petite body and long, light pink hair. It was hard to put her personality into words.

But she was the one he always found himself being polite to, because of the times she seemed kind herself, even if it was rare. "Good morning, Krul. Sleep well?"

She let out a rather adorable yawn, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, it was okay. That smells delicious."

Like she preferred, he placed the tray straight down on her bed. She silently picked up her chopsticks, her composure relaxing when the food entered her mouth. A small smile on her face, she looked up at Mikaela, inspecting his eyes.

"You look exhausted." Whether she felt guilty over this or not was a mystery. It was always hard to tell from her voice. "Make yourself something. I don't think you'll last with just our leftovers."

This statement could have merely been for Krul's own benefit – after all, what was a slave without the ability to function? But Mikaela could always sense something else hidden deep within her words. Perhaps it was a will to do good, not truly shining due to her upbringing and her current surroundings.

He could not be empathetic towards her. After all he had been through, it was impossible to feel bad for her just because of how she was raised, especially with how she could have chosen her own path and embraced a kinder personality. However, he could at least understand her a little, and he was always grateful for her generosity, even if it did not seem to be so on the surface.

And so, he bowed. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Just don't want you collapsing on me, that's all. Also, be sure to clean yourself up and get dressed into something appropriate after that – I have word that soldiers will be going around the city today, giving out invitations to the residents for a ball at the palace. I wouldn't want you to look like a mess at their arrival."

She raised an eyebrow when there was no reply. "Mikaela?"

"Yes, of course," he said quickly and a little loudly, due to being snapped out of his thoughts. "That's fine."

His mind was wandering. A strange excitement welled up inside him. But why? It's not like he'd be able to go himself. There was no possible chance of that happening. Even actual servants would have no hope of attending – his place was here, not there.

His excitement vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He was quick to leave the room, reality sinking deeper and deeper inside his chest as he trekked back down the stairs.

Hope was temporary: it was an artificial emotion which could never be relied on. He hated himself for allowing happiness to form over something so impossible.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There will only be a few, as though it's too long for a oneshot, I don't want it to be a very long story. But hopefully you look forward to the rest regardless! Thank you for reading!


	2. A Look Into the Past

**A/N:** *was originally aiming for shorter chapters between 2,000 & 3,000 words but still wrote this*

Thank you for the feedback, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Midnight's Chime**

 **Chapter 2 - A Look Into the Past**

The majority of Mikaela's life had been a blur.

Some of this was due to him purposely allowing himself to forget aspects he did not want to remember. The rest, however, was simply the overwhelming amount of memories clogging his mind, stopping him from being able to focus on what he wanted to remember.

However, even as a blur, he could recall his previous happiness. He was still very young when his parents had died, though luckily, he could not remember them well. His memories consisted of the life he spent at the orphanage instead. He could not remember much, but nothing could cause him to forget the happiness he felt there and some of the times he and his friends – no, family – spent there together. They laughed together, played together, simply enjoyed life to its fullest. Yes, he was an orphan, but he was nothing but happy. He knew from a young age that love did not just have to be formed from blood relatives. These people he lived with _were_ his family – not by blood joining them together, but by love. They were his family by choice. He saw himself as lucky to have found love this way, and it was more than he could have ever hoped for when he was the crying child in despair over the loss of his parents.

However, those years of bliss were not fated to last forever. The memory of the loss of this joyful life was one of the ones which were as clear as ever, as though it had only occurred days prior.

" _Get down! Get down on the ground, or we'll kill these kids right in front of you!"_

The bellows still rang in his ears late into the night. The screams of the children around him haunted his dreams. He could remember the shaking of the two younger children he held tightly in his arms before they were snatched away from him. The pain of his arms being painfully held behind his back as he was dragged out of the building, his legs kicking into the air was something which sometimes caused him to rub his arms as though the bruises were still there. He could still see their masked faces, their statures unbelievably large against the children they were taking. He could still smell the horrible scent of the old building they were locked inside, the human fluids unsurprisingly secreted after days of being trapped inside cages, treated like they were nothing more than animals.

This room was also clear in his mind. There were people of all ages, colour and gender there, separated into cages by where they had been taken. Soon enough, a few of their captors were walking around the cages, instructing people to step forward towards the bars so that a certain colour band could be wrapped around their arms.

Young but intelligent Mikaela could easily figure out why this was being done immediately. It was to sort them by what use they would be bought for.

Blue bands were given to tall, athletic men with muscular arms. Mikaela guessed that they would be bought for heavy, manual labour. Green bands were given to average-sized men and less attractive, older women. Perhaps this was for less heavy labour, suitable for their builds. Grey bands were given to the oldest people and a lot of the children, supposedly for lighter labour which wouldn't cause them to die in a matter of days and likely the cheapest to be bought. The last were red bands. These were given to all of the young, beautiful women, as well as the feminine men with smaller builds, attractive teenagers and older children.

Young but intelligent Mikaela was also still innocent and couldn't figure out what the red band around his arm meant. By the whistle the men gave on occasion when wrapping the red band around these people, Mikaela could only guess that it would both cause them to be treated horribly and also earn their captors a lot of money.

Once they had all been marked, they were then taken to be sold. It was in a large warehouse with multiple rooms where each of them were kept ready to be sold. With his hands tied and eyes blindfolded, Mikaela shivered as the cold hit his bare torso, at least grateful that he was wearing shorts. Still, standing barefoot on the stone floor was dropping his body temperature rather quickly, and time dragged by incredibly slowly. He was torn into two different mindsets; he wanted to stay in this room and never be sold, but he also wanted to be sold quickly so that he could rest his tired body and no longer be stood in such a cold temperature.

The buyers browsed with no sense of remorse or care for the slaves. They touched, stroked and caressed the bodies of those they browsed – or at least, if they were treating the others in the room as they were with him, they should have been. Some were gentle and careful, but other hands were rough – those they belonged to were often hurried along so that they didn't get in the way of other browsers. Mikaela was starting to realise that the beautiful, angelic people he had been put into a group with were all being sold to be touched like this after being bought. He just didn't know the extent of it.

After what felt like hours of standing, he was soon to hear the voices of the three who would buy him.

A young woman spoke first, "Really, Ferid. We didn't travel all this way so you could have one to play with. We need one who actually does manual labour, you know."

"All of these would be able to completely daily tasks for you, ma'am, Of course, many of their bodies are rather fragile, so I do not recommend any heavy labour. However, you can be reassured that they will still perform household duties for you."

" _See,_ Krul? They can benefit both of us!"

"I don't know, it seems silly to pay double the price just because you want sex constantly and can't get a woman." She ignored the man's ' _Hey!_ ' and spoke to another person accompanying them. "What do you think, Crowley?"

"Well, we have the money. Why not?"

"Don't tell me _you're_ after another woman, too..."

"No, I'm good with what I have. But you know that Ferid is just going to complain constantly if we don't get one. Can you be bothered with that?"

"… Point taken. All right, all right, hurry up and choose one. Not one that's too frail though, okay? I want one who won't collapse from lifting up a tray with her little delicate hands."

"Like you, then?" Mikaela heard a slap echo. "Ow..."

"Hurry up."

Ferid boots clicked on the floor as he circled around the selection of slaves before him. Numerous times he stopped, but this was longer in front of Mikaela.

"Hm, very interesting."

"A _boy?_ " Krul said in doubt. "I thought you wanted a woman?"

"Yes, but… This one is different to the other boys, don't you think?" A hand played with his hair, before a finger was stroked down his cheek and across his lips. "Soft, blond hair, smooth skin, small, pink lips… He's even more like a girl than the other boys here, isn't he? In fact, I'd think he _was_ one if he wasn't topless."

"He doesn't look very strong though, does he?"

"Well no, but we're mainly just after someone to cook and clean, aren't we? Plus, he's only young, I'm sure he'll grow." Ferid paused. "How old are you, boy?"

"T-Twelve," Mikaela responded in a small voice, surprised that he had one at all.

"See? Still just a kid. Come on, I'm sure he can do things for us, especially once he's grown up a bit."

Mikaela was too frightened to say that he had very little knowledge on how to cook. But despite his fear, he was also somewhat relieved that Ferid wasn't one of the other, much rougher men.

"I bet his eyes are beautiful, as well," said Ferid during Krul's silence, reaching to remove the blindfold, but was stopped by one of the captors.

"None of that until after purchase!"

"Awe come on, now you _have_ to say yes. Pretty please?"

"Only if Crowley and I pay half whilst you pay the other half."

"I'd happily pay even full price for this treasure! It's a deal!"

The next moments occurred very quickly. The payment was made in a flash and Mikaela was taken outside. The bounds around his wrists were untied and the blindfold was removed. He blinked, his vision slightly blurred, though luckily, it was night and he wasn't blinded by sunlight.

"I was right, they _are_ beautiful. They're just like sapphires." Ferid smiled at him and wrapped a coat around his shoulders. "That's better, isn't it? Don't worry. You'll be safe with us."

A flicker of hope lit up in his chest, thinking that perhaps he might have been bought by people with wonderful, kind souls. But that small spark was soon to be extinguished, the only positive thought left being that at least _he_ was the one who had been bought by them, rather than his friends. At least it was _he_ who had to deal with the pain, not them.

And at least there were some friends who had not survived the capture, so even though they could not live, they would be free of torture and would be watching over him now from Heaven, existing in the peace and harmony they most certainly deserved.

* * *

The first two years of being owned by Krul, Ferid and Crowley were the toughest and most soul-destroying of his life. His previous innocence was soon to be turned to dust. He had to become accustomed to more work than he had ever done in his life. Of course, he had cleaned before, but that was normal chores to be expected of children. He was often forced to undergo gruelling tasks for a rather frail child, working extensive hours which could only be described as cruel. He suffered harsh punishments when he did something wrong, despite it often not being his fault. Cooking was one of the tasks he did not understand why he had to be punished for. The most cooking he had done at the orphanage was bake cake and cookies with the other children. He had no experience at all with preparing fine dishes. He had to learn on his own, eventually lucky enough to be given a few books by Krul from their library to assist him.

At the very least, by age fourteen, he had become somewhat used to the tasks. He still struggled immensely, but at least he learnt everything in his routine and rarely made mistakes. Some days, he was even treated to a better place to sleep, better food to eat or, best of all, going to the outside world.

He didn't know how long he had been shut away indoors before he could finally feel the gentle breeze rustle through his hair, have the sun's rays warm his skin. He cherished every single moment he spent outdoors. It was also a time when he naturally wore better clothing. It was only to stop suspicion arising, but it still felt like a reward to him. He felt a lot prouder of himself whilst wearing the outfit of a butler, feeling like a more polished member of society despite this role still being much lower than the aristocrats he served.

"We shall be visiting the jeweller's and tailor's," Krul had said to him. "Wander around the market stalls until we get back."

He had been rather taken aback by the unbelievably kind order. It was the most freedom he had been given; usually, he had to stay right by their side. He suspected that it was because they didn't want to be asked questions about him, but he still felt a rush of excitement. Almost giddy, he thanked her, bowed, and watched the three walked away before he began to rush back to the stalls. He slowed, not wanting to cause any attention to himself, and peered around in astonishment.

He often passed through here with his Masters; they, of course, preferred to go to stores themselves to purchase only the finest goods, but sometimes, there was a hidden gem among these stalls by merchants not selling consumable goods or items of clothing. By being on his own, Mikaela was able to spend more time wandering around the stalls. He hovered by a particular stall selling gemstones and jewellery – obviously fake, but still beautiful in his eyes.

"Hello, sir," the old lady greeted him. He was rather surprised at being called 'sir', so much so that he almost didn't hear her following words. "These are handmade items created by myself."

"They're beautiful."

The lady smiled warmly, "Oh hush dear, you'll make me blush! Surely someone working for such rich members of society do not find fake jewels beautiful?"

He almost questioned how she knew who he worked for, before remembering the Tepes crest, the family belonging to Krul, was pinned on his jacket. "Fake or not, you clearly put a lot of time and care into these. If only I had money to spare, I would buy something from you, but I'm afraid I'm just passing time until my masters are finished with their duties."

"I appreciate your compliments deeply," she responded. The two talked for a minute longer, before Mikaela left, feeling warm inside from the interaction. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a friendly conversation. It overrode the pang of grief he felt over how the jewellery had reminded him of what the owner of the orphanage used to wear.

He was walking for a few more minutes before he came across another stall which caught his eye. This one was filled with small sculptures and ornaments, each crafted with delicate hands and an eye for intricate detail.

"Good morning," the merchant greeted.

"Good morning," Mikaela replied, bending down to inspect the few ornaments at the front of the table.

"Ah yes, those glass swords. They're small replicas of all of the swords the royal family and their knights have owned."

"May I have a closer look?"

"Well… You seem like you'd have a careful grip. All right, but don't drop it. These are not cheap to make."

Mikaela nodded in understanding. He picked up the one which grabbed his attention the most, bringing it closer to his face to inspect the detail of the handle. It was truly exquisite. He had never been one to understand the love for expensive objects, but he could appreciate the time, effort and dedication put into this work of art.

"Interested in purchasing?"

"O-Oh no, I-" Mikaela stuttered, suddenly embarrassed over himself.

"I understand. Well, there's no harm in looking."

Mikaela nodded, sighing in relief. He knew how much some merchants hated those who simply browsed through items, but this man, at least, seemed to understand his circumstances.

He was still taking is time inspecting the item when there were sudden shouts near him, mainly the voice of females.

"The prince-"

"Oh my goodness, he's passing through the market!"

"Move, I must see..."

One of the careless women barged straight into Mikaela. His shocked, fragile body stumbled from the sudden weight against him. He managed to barely catch himself, but not the item he had been holding; almost in slow motion, it flew out of his hand, smashing into many tiny shards on the concrete floor. There was silence for several heart-pounding moments, before the merchant jumped around his stall to grab Mikaela by the collar, bringing the teenage boy properly back to his feet.

"Do you realise how much time goes into these, you little shit?" the merchant hissed, the friendly demeanour left in the past. "I hope your masters have a good sum of money for that!"

"They- They-"

Of course they did, but would they really pay for their slave's mishandling?

"They better, kid, or you and I are going to have some serious problems."

Despite the arrival of the prince nearby, curiosity had made a lot of people linger, staring at the scene unfolding with wide eyes. Some seemed in favour of the merchant's reaction, others seemed amused, the rest seemed to pity him. All three were embarrassing and made his heart beat even faster.

"It wasn't my fault, a woman-"

"Putting the blame on someone else now, are you? Excuses are not what I'm after!"

"Please, I-"

They were interrupted by sudden screams of the women nearby, and then a question, asked in a clear, confident voice:

"What's going on here?"

Mikaela thought he would have genuinely fainted there and then, similar to the attitudes of others around him. Sitting upon a magnificent black stallion was an unmistakable figure; the prince.

He dismounted, walking over to the angry merchant, who had been doing his best to now control his obvious rage.

"G-Good afternoon, Prince Yuichiro."

"I thought I had already given warning to the market that such behaviour isn't suitable."

The last thing that Mikaela had expected from the figure was a casual voice, hardly the kind you would expect from a prince. However, it suited him. Yuichiro had messy black hair, bright green eyes, skin a little more tanned than Mikaela's. He could tell that they were the same age, but Yuichiro's height was taller – unsurprising after the years of malnutrition for Mikaela which caused slow, stunted growth. His outfit was what made him stood out – mostly black, with details of green on buckles and the underside of the cape drooped over his shoulders. Of course, credit for this individuality could also be given to the sword in a holster on his hip, the real version of the small ornament which Mikaela had broken minutes prior.

Yes, he was clearly a prince, but with an air that surprised Mikaela.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I lost my temper because of this boy destroying one of my items."

"Is that so?" Yuichiro turned to Mikaela. Not with a change of expression, as Mikaela was expecting – he was simply curious. "Not on purpose, I'm guessing?"

Mikaela swallowed, nerves trying to prevent him from speaking. "No, a woman rushing by knocked my arm," he managed to stutter out, surprised that he had managed to say anything at all.

"See? Not on purpose."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realised-"

"I can understand your frustration. These are incredible, after all," said the prince, inspecting the stall in front of him. "How much was the ornament he broke? I will pay double on his behalf as an apology."

"You don't have to do that," Mikaela said quickly. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours, either." He handed over a handful of coins as though it was nothing, barely even looking at the money he had lost. He then smiled, which seemed to somehow enlighten his eyes further. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Mikaela. I… I don't have a surname."

"Mikaela it is, then. I am Yuichiro Hyakuya. It's nice to meet you," the prince said, stretching out his hand. Hesitant, Mikaela took it in his own. It felt warm.

"You seem a little young to be a butler," Yuichiro said, somewhat slowly as though he was pondering over words which did not seem to be offensive. "Are you treated well?"

"I am working as a butler to help support my family." They were rehearsed, perfected words which he had learnt off by heart. He had no trouble lying to someone about this until now. "I can assure you that I am paid and fed enough."

Yuichiro's eyes seemed to land on Mikaela's prominent cheekbones, one area of skinniness which could not be hidden by clothing. "If there are any problems, there is help available to you."

A longing to tell the truth burnt in Mikaela's chest. Why could he have not just been honest, say to Yuichiro what was really occurring every single day of his life? Everything could be sorted right here and now…

But fear clutched at his chest. It almost stopped his ability to speak, even breathe. There was that overwhelming anxiety in the back of his mind that something terrible would happen if he spoke the truth.

Not to mention that he often saw his cursed life as a punishment for not being able to protect the younger children from dying on that fateful night.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I can assure you that everything is all right, Prince Yuichiro."

The prince didn't seem fully convinced, but he couldn't force words out of Mikaela. "Then I wish you all the best and admire your compassion for your family. Also, call me Yuu. That title is much too formal."

Mikaela thought his heart might have stopped in his chest. An informal name given to someone who is unbelievably lower in hierarchy? It made no sense, yet his following words stumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"All right, call me Mika."

"Then it has been a pleasure to meet you, Mika."

Mika. This was the first time that he had heard this nickname in a pleasant tone in a long time. Ferid often used it as a joke, but from a voice of sincere kindness? That had not escaped the lips of anyone since his family at the orphanage.

"God, you _had_ to take forever in there, Ferid-"

"Only the best choices for me!"

Mikaela felt utter disappointment over the voices of Krul and Ferid, watching them walk down with Crowley dawdling behind, his eyes inspecting what was going on around him.

"Oh, Prince Yuichiro!" Krul exclaimed when her eyes fell on him. "A pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine. Well, Mika, I best be-"

"Mika?" Ferid interrupted. "Since when did the two of you know each other?"

"We've just met," Yuichiro explained. "He works for you?"

"That's right."

This seemed to change something in Yuichiro – what it was, Mikaela didn't know. There was just a brief moment of hesitation before the prince turned to him, smiling.

"He's a fine person for you to have working for you. I hope you take pride in him greatly. Oh, and Krul? There is an auction for this sword I have here later tonight, to raise money for work needed on our city. I thought you may have been interested."

"Of course I am. I'll be there."

Yuichiro nodded, turning to Mikaela one last time. "I hope we meet again."

The words were spoken softer. They sounded utterly sincere, which seemed mad, but it still made Mikaela's heart skip a beat. He could only manage a nod, before the prince said his farewells and mounted his horse. Before Mikaela knew it, he had gone. He was now walking back down the street with his masters, but his ears weren't picking up what they were saying.

Because now, his mind had been taken over by the kindest soul evident behind perfect, green eyes. A sign of hope, of new beginnings, of a brighter future…

But four years later, that hope seemed to vanish, because at the word of a ball to decide on the marriage of the prince Mikaela had fell in love with at first sight, he knew that another meeting was impossible. The words were meaningless. They had burnt to ashes, seeping through his fingers to the floor.

He felt pathetic to let tears shed over what was already false hope. The positive emotions the heart created on its own, only to be destroyed, were far too cruel.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologise at any time if the characters seem out of character at all - it's been while since I've seen this, so putting characters I can't remember quite as well as others into a completely alternate universe may cause errors, and I don't have time to rewatch it to correct this.

However, I hope the story is still enjoyable! Thank you for reading!


	3. Turn of Events

**Midnight's Chime**

 **Chapter Three - Turn of Events**

* * *

"Mikaela? Mikaela, are you listening? Go fetch these men some tea."

Mikaela blinked, pulling him back to reality. He nodded at Krul, before hurrying over to the kitchen.

The sight of their visitors had briefly blanked out everything around him, the reasons for their visits weighing down on him. He barely felt upset. He felt anger.

If he hadn't been treated like an animal from the age of twelve and had been left to live his life for himself, then he would have had a life where he was in control of where he could go. He might not have ended up in a higher class, but he could have at least made his choices. This life, however, the one which was forced on him? None of that. He wasn't even a servant who was not at the correct rank to go. He was a slave, with no chance of ever having that same opportunity.

Still, he smiled at the two men. Who even were they? Not soldiers. Some sort of stuck-up workers for the royal family. Everyone at that class were the same as his masters, all except the prince.

"Does the prince have his eye on any of the potential brides at the ball?" Krul asked.

"Potentially the princess of a neighbouring country, but for certain, none. The king has been a little impatient about it, actually. But he's certain that Yuichiro will find the perfect woman at the ball. After all, he does know how much pressure is on him to marry."

"I think it's a little unfair to force him at eighteen," Mikaela blurted out without thinking about what he was saying.

"Mika..." Ferid said warningly, bending down to speak into Mikaela's ear. "Keep your mouth shut and know your place."

"It's fine, Ferid, servants are often too ignorant to understand classes higher than themselves." If the man was trying to back Mikaela up, it was an incredibly poor attempt. "You see, boy, Guren won't be king for very much longer. And to be seen as a true king, Yuichiro needs to marry before he becomes one. Of course, Guren's wife passed away so he is ruling alone, but that shouldn't be the case for his son."

Mikaela refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded instead. Of course he knew this. He was of a low status, but that didn't mean he was utterly dense to what happened above him. He just found it incredibly unfair that someone as young as eighteen had to dive into marriage when they were not ready, especially with someone they might not even love.

Perhaps the level of severity did not near his, but Mikaela could understand the frustration Yuichiro could be feeling from being thrown into a life he might not have wanted.

"We'll see you tonight, then," Krul said eventually, causing the conversation, which had felt much longer than mere minutes, to end. The men took their leave at long last. Krul turned to Mikaela, looking a little infuriated. "I was hoping you wouldn't speak to them like that."

"I was just speaking my mind about being thrown into something you do not want. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go complete more of my duties."

He was surprised that neither of them shouted after him when he walked away. Perhaps they were shocked at his attitude. It was rare that it was anything but polite to them. All of the frustration from the wasted opportunity in front of him built up to the point of him caring about little else.

He suddenly began to feel very numb. It was difficult not to when the one tiny bit of hope you had clung onto for four years was falling apart. He remained this way even through the hectic couple of hours of fetching items for the masters getting ready for the ball. And when they left, he only sank further down, sliding down to the floor with his head tilted back and eyes on the ceiling.

They then fell on the door. It was locked, but there was probably a spare key somewhere. If not, he could smash a window. It was completely possible to escape.

Of course, the thought had came across his mind countless times when he was left alone like this. His option of escape wasn't merely reduced to death. What stopped him, however, was fear. Where would he go? What if they found him? He heard horror stories of what had happened to others. Whether they were false or not, he didn't know. He was just too afraid to take that chance.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, barely paying attention to his movements, he found himself wandering to the room where many of Krul's bought possessions from auctions were kept. He was strictly forbidden to enter here, but there was one thing that he was too tempted by. That was the sword hanging on the wall, the very one which had been worn on the prince's side the day they met.

The image of it was engraved in his mind, but laying his eyes on it for the first time in four years was entirely different. The sight of it turned his numbness into pain and longing. He wasn't sure which one he'd prefer.

"I really thought I'd get the chance to meet you again," he said quietly to himself, lips curved into a sad smile. "But it was pointless getting my hopes up."

He turned to leave, wondering what to do with himself, when he swore he heard a voice calling out to him. He looked around the room, frowning when he didn't see anyone. Convincing himself that he had just been hearing things, he went to leave again, only this time, he could not mistake a voice.

 _"So_ you're _Mikaela. Heh. He really did exaggerate things about you."_

Seemingly appearing from nowhere, there now stood a small figure in the room. Androgynous but apparently male, he had long, wavy hair of a deep purple covering his left eye. The other eye was left on show; it gleamed with an inhumane red, though even if they were a natural colour, it was clear that this creature couldn't be human from his pointed ears and fangs, and small horns peeping through strands of hair.

"Just another vile human. He made you out to seem different than anyone else. I don't see it."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who was sent for you a while back. You took your damn time, didn't you?"

"I have no idea why you were even sent for me."

"So dense. I serve Prince Yuichiro Hyakuya. The royal family have always had assistance off us demons to help keep your species under control. I was surprised someone at a young age had enough compassion to make _me_ submit to him, but it'll work out for me in the end anyway."

"Wait, demons? The royal family has used _demons_?"

"Shocking, isn't it? But your species can be far worse than mine. Vile, greedy creatures, who just go to war with each other and only care about power and money. It's really not so bad that I serve the prince."

"So, the one who sent you would be-"

"Yeah, that would be Yuu. Quite a decent plan, I would say. He knew that you were likely neglected and used, but could not interfere with such a lack of evidence. He couldn't do anything with belief and theory alone. So he made a quick decision to have the sword I possess be sold and brought here, to check everything's fine. You just took your damn time finding me."

"He sent you here to help me?"

"What do you think? It wasn't just to have a laugh. Are you actually stupid?"

No, of course he wasn't. He was just overcome by surprise that he had to question everything. He had been convinced that he would have been forgotten about the following week, even before then. To think that Yuichiro had planned something so quickly, just because he was suspicious…

It warmed his heart greatly. He was experiencing an emotion he hadn't felt for years: joy. He didn't know it was still possible for him to feel this way. Hope, happiness, positive emotions which had left his heart long ago… They were returning in an instant.

"You're blushing. Wow. What is Yuu thinking? Anyway, I was meant to help you escape, but there's not even anyone else here. What a waste of time this was. You could have just walked out the door."

Mikaela shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I wouldn't have felt any hope about this if you weren't here. I just thought he forgot about me."

"Forgot about you? He wouldn't stop going on about how pretty the colour of your eyes were until he sold me at the auction – and now you're blushing again. Well, I guess my work here is done, take me back to him-"

"There's still the ball," Mikaela interrupted. "I won't be able to get in."

"Damn, Yuu didn't say I'd have to deal with this… Fine, but only because the desire that you both have to see each other again is just too hard to resist. However… I'd much rather make a deal that makes this a little bit more fun for _me."_

"I'm listening."

"So obedient. My deal is that if you haven't kissed Yuu by midnight, your body belongs to me. Considering I'll be lending you my power… Yes, I think that works."

"My body?"

"For me to take over, idiot. In short, you die, I get to live as a human. I think it's only fair if I am helping you like this. I can sense how strong your desires are… You love him, and at least four years ago, he loved you as well. So why not have something to push you to kiss him?"

"This is crazy..."

"I can sense that there is also somewhat of a desire for you to die. So either way, you get something you desire… Heh. Might as well just say yes."

He was correct. Mikaela feared dying, but only because he feared what happened after. The years he had spent in this Hell had been bound to cause suicidal thoughts.

And if he didn't receive the love he had yearned for, wasn't that the last will he had to live vanished anyway?"

"Okay, it's a deal."

"That was fast. I admire your courage. As much as I do wish for your body, I also wish all the best for you to achieve your desires. So, I'll temporarily lend you my power. First of all, we can't have you looking like you're a damn butler. You're even lower than that, probably, but a butler is bad enough. How about… That."

Mikaela gasped when he looked down – his clothing had changed in an instant, the only evidence of touch being from the different texture of material. He looked in the mirror. He was hardly expecting a puffy-sleeved ball gown in a beautiful blue, shimmering with transparent overlays. Once he noticed his feet, he realised he was elevated and stumbled. Did glass slippers usually exist?

"This won't do."

"But it's pretty, isn't it?" the demon questioned, folding his arms. "Boys can wear dresses. Have you seen me? Besides, the ball's probably to pick his future bride, isn't it? Wear a wig, pretend to be a girl and be said bride."

The idea didn't actually seem completely bad, but Mikaela shook his head. "I don't want to meet him again as another person. Even if he ended up recognising me, I don't want our first meeting to be him not knowing who I am. I want us to meet with the same emotions as before."

"Fine fine, if that's what you want."

Another blink and his outfit had changed. This time, he was dressed in an expensive-looking white suit with a black shirt and waistcoat, as well as matching, polished shoes. Even with his still-messy hair, Mikaela looked entirely different than usual, having never worn something so upper-class.

"This is much better, thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess," said the demon, looking a little disappointed at the less exciting outfit. "Right, I'll help you get in, so let's hurry up and leave. People will question a holster, so I'll have to deal with that..."

"Before we go, can I ask you your name?" Mikaela asked as he reached for the sword on the wall. The demon hesitated.

"Yuu would probably tell you anyway… It's Asuramaru."

"Thanks, Asuramaru," Mikaela smiled. He didn't receive a reply, but he didn't expect one anyway.

Surprisingly, when he left the manor, he felt a rush of thrill and excitement as opposed to heavy nerves. He held onto the holster, still adjusting himself to the sensation of power he got from doing so.

" _Don't go swinging me around like a madman. I'm only bringing you to him like he wants."_

"I'm not going to do that," he laughed. Then he froze, holding a hand to his mouth.

" _What the Hell is up with you_ now?"

"I laughed."

" _Wow, ten points to you for noticing. Is your life really that bad that laughing is that shocking to you?"_

The lack of words provided an answer all in itself.

" _Maybe I shouldn't doubt Yuu as much as I was before. All right, let's just go."_

Mikaela had never felt so free, wandering through the dark city on his own, with lack of permission. Deep down, there was fear, but unbelievable excitement was taking over. It had been a long time since a genuine smile had been on his face for so long.

His nerves _did_ start to return when he was walking up the steps to the palace, but luckily, there was no need for this to linger for long.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded. Mikaela presumed that it would have been a lot more polite and simply a questioning of his name if he didn't have a sword on his hip.

"I, uh-"

" _Let me deal with this."_

The guard blinked. "Oh right, Knight Mikaela, sorry to have been so rude. Come on in."

Trying his absolute best to look natural, he bowed and smiled at the guard before entering. He was almost tripping over his own feet.

" _You're embarrassing yourself."_

"It's not exactly like I belong here," Mikaela hissed to the sword, eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching.

" _Just relax. You're here for one reason and one reason only. Just focus on that."_

Mikaela nodded, allowing himself to stop and inhale deeply before he continued walking, doing his best to keep his head held high, his eyes fixed forward and his legs steady.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. This was finally going to be the moment which he had been longing for, for a whole long and cruel four years.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a note that I've switched over to Ao3 as I'm not very keen on this website anymore. It's SkiaWolf - though I'll be posting the rest of this on here (it's unfair if I don't), all future works will be on there. So be sure to check it out!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter; just a couple more to go to complete it! It's quite nice having a short one like this, and I'm enjoying writing it a lot.


	4. Meeting Again

**Midnight's Chime**

 **Chapter Four - Meeting Again**

* * *

To wide-eyed Mikaela, the opening of large, grand doors in front of him was like stepping into an entirely different world.

The ballroom was crowded. The last place that Mikaela had been in which was also heavily packed was when he was in confinement, ready to be sorted and bought. But that was completely different. Here, everyone was joyful, laughing and dancing together, sharing food and drinks…

Mikaela thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw that arrangement. A long table stretched way across the room, covered in an assortment of starters, mains and desserts for people to choose from. He had never seen a buffet in his life.

" _Hey, is this the time to be greedy?"_ he heard Asuramaru say to him.

"I've just never seen so much food before," he replied, allowing himself a bite of some kind of roll. He had no idea what any of these were called, but the taste was incredibly rich. It was similar to the food his masters ate at home, but with heightened quality; perhaps not by the ingredients, but because they were made by a chef with years of actual training, unlike himself? He couldn't have been sure.

He took another, but knew Asuramaru had a point. Plus, with such filling food with an overpowering taste, he was well aware his body wouldn't be used to a lot.

"Tell me if you see my masters," he said quietly, looking around the room himself. He was a little worried about how he hadn't seen them yet, but he _had_ seen people wandering around outside and in rooms open for visiting. He just had to make sure that he noticed if they entered _this_ room.

" _See, this is why you should have gone for the female disguise. Much less likely to recognise you."_

Mikaela rolled his eyes. Moments later, he saw a girl looking as though she was going to approach him. Subtly, he pretended he hadn't noticed her and walked further down the table, glancing around at all the guests.

" _She was probably going to ask you to dance. Not exactly a gentleman, are you?"_

"I don't even know how to dance," he whispered. "And what would I say if she started asking questions?"

Previously in awe, he was slowly falling deeper and deeper into anxiety. He had no idea how to communicate with any of these people, and what exactly would he say to Yuichiro? This seemed like a great plan at first, but now…

The clock's chime for eleven o'clock startled him. God, he was a wreck. His heart was beginning to pound, his pray that no one would speak to him increasing by the second.

Asuramaru seemed amused. _"You only have one hour left. That was the deal, remember?"_

"Yes, I remember."

" _Best calm yourself before he arrives. Tick tock."_

He breathed out, trying to calm himself just like Asuramaru said. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Are you all right?"

Again, he jumped, but he tried to keep his composure as he turned to who the voice belonged to. Unsurprisingly, it was the girl who had attempted to approach him before.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I tried to speak to you because I've never seen you around here before," she said. Now he was looking at her properly as she spoke, he took in her appearance. Shorter than himself, she had purple hair plaited to the back of her head and fixed in place with a dark purple bow, loose strands falling past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were darker than his own, but still shone brightly from the chandelier hanging above their heads, and perhaps they did so naturally, too. Her skin clear and glowing, a well-shaped body inside a layered dress matching her bow… She was practically the opposite of Mikaela. Proud, rich, the epitome of health. She held out one hand. Even her nails were perfectly shaped, painted with a clear coat of nail varnish to make them glossy. "I'm Princess Shinoa Hiiragi, though you're free to call me Shinoa. And yours?"

"Mikaela," he answered, shaking her hand. She had a rather firm grip despite her small frame. "I'm a knight from, uh, another city. I met Yuichiro a few years ago, and came here to show my support."

"Ah, that explains the holster. I thought that the guards wouldn't let you in if you were dangerous, but I was still curious. I've known Yuu for a few years myself. I'm skilled at making weapons, you see, despite the stigma that princesses do nothing all day. My family have made a fortune out of it over the centuries. His father wanted me to teach him. It seems pretty fitting that we'd go together, like everyone says I mean, he's an idiot, but… Well, who else can look after him better than me?"

Of course this gorgeous, confident princess who could probably afford to wash herself in melted gold was one of the potential brides. Mikaela felt jealous. _Very_ jealous. He remembered how Yuichiro told him to call him Yuu. It hit him in the stomach when he heard someone else using that name.

"Of course," he responded in a dry voice. He was being ridiculous. Of course someone who had tutored him _and_ was of an equal status in hierarchy would be close enough to use a nickname. He shouldn't dislike _her._ It was just unstoppable circumstances.

"Oh, there he is now, finally. Takes his time, doesn't he? I'll see you later."

He didn't respond as she walked away. He could only keep his gaze fixed on the prince who was now entering the room, not fazed by the excited chatter and the odd scream let out by a woman unable to control herself.

Shinoa also wasn't fazed. Unlike others who made way, she walked up to him, grinning. "What took you so long?"

"Got caught up with something," Yuichiro laughed. It seemed so natural with the princess. "You look great."

"W-Well, so do you," she answered, losing her cool slightly. Mikaela couldn't see her face, but he could imagine that she was blushing.

He had slowly backed away from the scene and behind others, suddenly wanting to turn invisible. It didn't feel right to be here. In four years, he had missed out on building this bond that Shinoa was able to have.

The two beginning to waltz to the beautiful music, which seemed to screech in Mikaela's ears, causing him to feel sick. And finally noticing his masters watching the dance made him certain that it wouldn't stay as merely nausea if he remained in this room.

Ducking behind others, he escaped through the curtains on the other side of the room, allowing him to slip past open glass doors onto a long balcony.

There were several couples sharing a moment with drinks or a kiss on there. All men and women. Feeling uneasy, Mikaela lent on the black railing in front of him, letting out a sigh as he looked up at the sky.

" _What are you doing out here? You do realise that a lot of that last hour has already gone, right?"_

"It's not happening. How could I expect it to? He's after a bride, not a groom. Did you see them together? They share something I could never have."

" _So you're just going to wait for midnight to come? That's boring."_

Mikaela didn't answer. How was it possible to feel heartbroken over a love which was so far-fetched anyway?

Maybe it was the eyes, which reflected a pure, kind soul.

It could have been the voice which warmed Mikaela's own soul, which sounded different when speaking to him than anyone else.

It was also likely the hope it had caused, a belief in a better life, hope which could have just fabricated affection all along.

A tear fell down Mikaela's cheek, followed by another and another. He didn't bother to wipe them away, just stood there for minutes on end. But when he heard a voice behind him, one which made him think his legs would collapse under him any moment, he _had_ to wipe them away in an instant.

"Mika, is that you?"

It was as though every bone had frozen, each limb paralysed from shock. But somehow, despite the resistance of his body, he managed to turn around, wet, glistening eyes widening at the person who he had sought out after so many years.

"Yuu," was all he could say. Yuichiro glanced either side at the people staring at them, and cleared his throat.

"I have important matters to discuss with this knight," Yuichiro said. "May I ask for privacy? And if there are anyone about to come outside to follow me, please tell them the same. I'll return shortly."

The people obeyed immediately, leaving the two alone outside together.

"It's been so long," Yuichiro said quietly, walking over so the space between them wasn't so large. "I was worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about someone like me?"

"What do you mean, someone like you?"

"I'm nothing, just someone who..."

His words trailed off, his eyes downcast at the floor. His heart stopped when a hand was placed under his chin, bringing his head back up.

"You're more than just nothing, Mika. I remember those eyes like I see them everyday. It's crazy, but I felt a connection to you as soon as we met that day. I made certain that Asuramaru would be brought to your household because I knew something wasn't right. I had to get you out of there, but it took too long, and I apologise for that. It's been killing me, knowing that you were still living there. But it's not in my position to intrude their house without evidence and I would get into a great deal of trouble doing so, potentially putting you at risk as well. It made me feel more guilty than I could have ever imagined, but I had to wait. I've wanted to see you ever since I met you."

Mikaela thought he might have been dreaming. He thought it had been one-sided for years, scarcely any belief that it could have been any different, but this day had proven that it was the complete opposite.

"I thought you had just been polite," Mikaela responded in a whisper.

"When I told you that I hoped we would meet again?"

Mikaela nodded. "I had always believed that the connection was only felt by me."

"No, I felt it too."

"But Shinoa..."

"You've met Shinoa? Yeah, my dad's been talking about me marrying her..." He let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "I think her family wants me to marry her as well. But she's just a tutor and good friend to me. I don't think having her as a wife would feel right. Plus, this whole night… If I'm honest, I'm kinda just getting through it. I don't want to marry anyone yet. I want to be like anyone else. Get to know the person I'm falling for, spend time together before proposing when _I_ want to… First world problems, huh?"

"I completely understand though," Mikaela responded. "I've had to make a lot of decisions myself that I don't want to. Being thrown into a life that you might not want or be ready for is tough for anyone."

"I'm glad you understand. And hopefully… Hopefully I can convince my dad to think this way as well. Because I've missed you, Mika, and I just want to spend more time with you and save you from the troubles you face. I don't know how someone can feel so strongly about a person they had spoken to so briefly, but I can't really deny how I feel."

Yuu was taken aback slightly when Mikaela threw his arms around his neck, but was quick to respond by returning the embrace. It felt warm, their touch causing a spark which he had never felt any time he had touched Shinoa.

"Sorry," Mikaela said softly into Yuichiro's shoulder, but still not letting go. "I've just wanted to do this for so long."

"That's okay, I have too," Yuichiro replied, smiling. A hand rested on the back of Mikaela's head. When was the last time he had been held like this? Six years, perhaps? He wasn't sure. He just wished that it would last forever.

Of course, it wasn't able to. Yuichiro had to let go apologetically. "I need to get back inside before they question why I'm taking so long."

"Yeah, of course."

An arm was held out to him, smiling. "Come on."

"Won't they question that?"

"I'm determined to walk away from here with the start of a relationship with you. They'll need to guess before long."

Mikaela was a mixture of hesitating physically but feeling eager mentally. He placed his hand on Yuichiro's arm. There was that warmth inside him again. _Start of a relationship._

"Yuu, there you are! What's kept you?" Guren, who must have entered the room during their absence, demanded. He sounded frustrated and was looking at Mikaela with a confused expression. "Who is this?"

"This is Mikaela. He's someone I've been longing to meet again for a long time."

" _Mika?"_

The shocked exclamation of Ferid made Mikaela take a step back, his grip tightening. Yuichiro rubbed his arm gently to calm him slightly. "Dad, I don't want to marry anyone tonight."

A few gasps were let out around them, though the guests mostly stayed silent, wide-eyed as they listened.

"What do you mean? You knew that this was coming, Yuu."

"That doesn't mean I'm happy with it. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment, especially with someone I don't love."

"But Shinoa..."

"I just see Shinoa as a good friend." He looked at her, smiling guiltily. "I'm sorry, Shinoa. I don't mean anything bad by that. I value you a lot."

"That's okay, I'm being rushed into this myself," she said. "I just accepted it, but I don't want to marry in my teenage years. It's not really fair, is it?"

"You really don't see how important this is?" Guren asked slowly.

"Nope. You're still pretty young and I'm not going to be king yet. Why does it matter so much?"

"It's just tradition."

"Tradition can be broken."

"But why does this scrawny boy here come into this?" A finger was pointed at Mikaela. "He's clearly an imposter! How was he allowed to enter with that holster at his side?"

" _Five minutes, Mika."_

Panic struck through him, both by the warning and all of the stares at him. Yuichiro sensed the tension and fear, so pulled Mikaela closer to him.

"Well, I kind of have feelings for this guy."

" _What?"_

If there wasn't so much dread weighing down on Mikaela, he could have laughed at the reactions of the people around him, as though this was the worst scandal that could have happened in this situation. Perhaps it was – homosexual relationships weren't unheard of, but they _never_ occurred in royal families. Even if a child _was_ homosexual, they would still be pushed into a marriage with the opposite gender. After all, continuing the family line in honourable blood was more important than the happiness of their children.

"I'm tired of all these expectations just because I'm the prince. We're not exactly a family to be proud of. A history of manipulating people, delving into dark arts, turning a blind eye to slavery-"

"We dealt with slavery a long time ago."

"So you think!" Yuichiro was suddenly shouting, built-up rage aimed at his father no longer able to be controlled. "But it still happens, because you're too focused on silly things like your son marrying at age eighteen! Over there – _they_ are the ones who have been delving into that right under your nose!"

Now it was Yuichiro's turn to point, his gesture right in the direction of Mikaela's masters, too in shock for a moment to say a word or move a muscle.

"Krul Tepes and her colleagues living in her household."

Ferid laughed. It was not quite as confident as it usually was. "Please. You have no evidence to prove that." In an instant, before either could react, Ferid took a step forward to hold onto Mikaela's arm tightly and pull him strongly towards him. Yuichiro responded by pulling a sword from his holster, aiming it at Ferid, but the man didn't flinch, at least not visibly. "I can assure you that my dear Mika is merely just a butler, _not_ a slave. Isn't that right?"

The words he had always been told to say, rehearsed off by heart, were not able to leave Mikaela's mouth.

"Mika?" the voice was slow, perhaps sounding normal on the ears of their witnesses, but to Mikaela, it was the threatening voice which had never failed to send a chill down his spine. "Come on, don't be shy just because it's the prince..."

"It's not because it's the prince," Mikaela said quietly, forcing the words out of his chest. "Don't try to give yourself a false image." And once he had started speaking, the words flew out of his mouth naturally, no longer held back by fear. "My friends were killed right in front of me when I was twelve, before those which remained, including me, were taken into slavery. I still remember how you were back then. The three of you bought me, then kept me as your secret for six years. Butler? I wish. I'm tired of being forced into a life I don't want."

"Mika..."

" _One minute, Mika."_ The words caused panic which was completely misread by those around him.

"Let him go, Ferid," Krul ordered. "There's nothing we can do now. I told you that it wasn't a good idea to buy a slave in the first place, that it might ruin our reputation. Then I realised it was just… Inhumane. He's been treated like an object for far too long."

"And you agree with that?" Ferid asked Crowley. "Don't just stay silent."

"Krul's saying the truth… I never thought we'd treat him _that_ badly."

"All three of you will be imprisoned for a long time," Yuichiro said, narrowing his eyes. "You'll pay for what you have done to Mika."

"Yuu-" Mikaela started, but out of fear of seconds ticking by, his voice was too small to hear.

"Take them," Yuichiro ordered the guards, utter distaste evident in his voice as he returned his sword to its place, apparently reluctant to do so.

" _Ten, nine, eight..."_

" _YUU!"_ Mikaela suddenly shouted, finding his voice. He ran over to Yuichiro, grabbing both of his arms with his hands. Yuichiro had no chance to speak before Mikaela's lips were brought closer to his. Inches apart turned to centimetres…

But the gap was just slightly too big, missed by a fraction of a second.

The chime of midnight echoed in the room as Mikaela blacked out, falling against Yuichiro shouting his name at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be the last as I only wanted this to be a short chaptered story. Hopefully you're looking forward to seeing what comes from this!


	5. True Love's Kiss

**A/N:** So here is the last chapter! I apologise to those who wanted me to make it longer; even if I was in the right health to continue this whilst working on my other (soon to be posted) multi-chaptered story, I don't think I would anyway as I just wanted to keep this short with the ideas I had.

I hope you enjoy it, however! Please read the author's note at the end, too!

* * *

 **Midnight's Chime**

 **Final Chapter - True Love's Kiss**

* * *

" _MIKA?_ Mika, can you hear me? _Mika!"_

There was no response from the blond who had fell into his arms; not through a voice, not through any movement. He remained silent and still as though he had no life left. That thought made Yuichiro panic. Holding Mikaela's light body against him with one firm arm, Yuichiro placed a hand under Mikaela's head to look at his face. It was difficult to keep him still, because all control of movement had seemed to disappear from his body, his eyes closed.

"Is he okay?" Shinoa asked, running over. Her eyes widened in horror when she looked at Mikaela's face. "Oh God, is he..."

"Mika, come on, look at me..."

No response. Yuichiro lowered to the ground, Mikaela's still body rested down onto it. Yuichiro pressed his ear against Mikaela's chest. He was unable to pick up a heartbeat.

"Don't you dare do this to me now," Yuichiro said, tears welling in his eyes, his throat hoarse. His hands began to press down onto Mikaela's chest in a steady rhythm. "Your eyes finally looked happy. Come on, you can't die now… _Please,_ Mika..."

But nothing came from Yuichiro's efforts. Without a moment of hesitation, he bent down, holding Mikaela's nose and leant down to breathe into his mouth, desperate for air to enter his lungs. But he was stopped by a hand pressed against his mouth. _Mikaela's hand._

"Mika!" Yuichiro cried, but the smile which had been on his face was quick to fade when he looked into the eyes of the one who had wakened. It wasn't Mikaela. Yuichiro could never fail to recognise those fearful, demonic eyes, or forget Mikaela's beautiful ones.

"Hey, Yuu."

"What have you done?" Yuichiro screamed, grasping at Mikaela's – or rather, Asuramaru's – chest. "You never said you'd do anything like this!"

"I've been bored out of my mind for years, then was expected to help you two meet? I _had_ to make a deal."

"What deal?" he demanded, shaking with rage. "What deal did you force him into, Asuramaru?"

"I didn't force him. He was completely willing." Asuramaru pushed Yuichiro away, getting to his feet. He looked a little surprise. "Wow, this body is pretty damn weak… Lots of pain, too. Maybe I didn't think this through all the way."

"I asked you what deal it was!"

"If he hadn't done a small thing by midnight, I'd have his body," Asuramaru said, pulling out his sword from his holster, swirling it around with little care. "As you can see, he failed."

"Failed to do what?"

Asuramaru only smiled. His patient no longer existent, Yuichiro pulled out his own sword. When its blade was pointed directly at Asuramaru, he looked slightly taken aback initially, but he was soon back to smirking. "You would hurt the body of your darling Mika?"

"No," Yuichiro said, stepping forward. "I'm going to get you out of it."

"That's impossible," Asuramaru laughed. "His soul is already dying. I've finally got what I've always wanted."

"Don't bet on that!" Yuichiro shouted, jumping forward and hitting against Asuramaru's sword with his own. The demon cursed, trying to keep himself steady on shaking legs.

"Why must you be such a weak vessel?" he hissed. But still, much like Mikaela was in his own body, Asuramaru managed to move himself with determination, pushing past the overwhelming fatigue as he fought back. "I'm not giving this up so easily. I've waited too long."

"It doesn't belong to you!"

The bystanders could only stand and stare, still baffled by what was occurring as the two men exchanged hits. Asuramaru was skilled, but due to the weakness he was forced to endure, Yuichiro would have long won by now if he hadn't been holding back. He was too afraid to hit harder and move faster in fear of harming Mikaela's body, even if the soul couldn't necessarily return. It was clear that Asuramaru knew this from the challenging, provoking glint in his red eyes.

 _'Hang in there, Mika,'_ Yuichiro thought to himself. _'I'll get you back no matter what!'_

Praying silently to himself, Yuichiro put more force into his arms to send Asuramaru's sword flying. As it landed on the ground, the sound of metal clanking echoed. Yuichiro then grabbed Asuramaru's arm, apologising mentally to Mikaela and swung him over his shoulder, his knee pressed against Asuramaru's chest.

The demon only laughed, arms either side of him on the floor. "What now? This fight was just a one-sided struggle. You can't do anything to me."

"You'll have to kill him, Yuu," Guren finally said on the sidelines. "I hate to say it, but-"

"I'm _not_ killing him!" Yuichiro shouted furiously. "Don't even _think_ about suggesting that again! Mika, can you hear me? Mika?"

"He can't hear you," said Asuramaru. "He's dead."

" _MIKA!"_

* * *

Where was he? How did he get here?

Wherever he was, he was calm, floating in the most serene silence. Even though he had no idea where he was, he felt no panic. All that he felt was peace.

He was so relaxed that it took him a moment to realise that a voice, one which he was still new to, was speaking to him. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but pure white.

" _So will you let this be it for you?"_

"Asuramaru," Mikaela murmured. Perhaps he should have been shouting, but he felt no rage. "Am I dead?"

" _Not yet. Souls don't exit the body and die right away. They linger first, floating like you are in a shared vessel."_

"I see."

" _Given up?"_

"I don't know. How do I get back? You've already taken over my body."

" _Not completely. After all, you're still here. Listen."_

"Listen?" Mikaela echoed, staying silent after that word. When he heard nothing for a few seconds, he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing with concentration. That's when he heard them; distant voices which seemed to be miles away from him.

" _What… Asuramaru, speak to me! Bring me back Mika!"_

"Yuu," Mikaela said softly. It was a struggle to hear him. He opened his eyes, and now he saw that reflecting Yuu's words, Asuramaru was in front of Mikaela, a single figure in the stretch of white. "What are your intentions, Asuramaru?"

"They're not as simple as you might think," the demon replied slowly. "You might not believe this, but I hold a lot of respect and even gratitude for the royal family. Demons have no place in this world, and it might seem strange, but I hated that. Despite me despising humans, I wanted to see their world. I was summoned centuries ago by the royal family to help them. They were being attacked by outsiders who wielded dark magic, and the royal family had to fight back with the same. I only joined them at first to eventually have a body of my own, but… All these years, that family, despite their flaws, spent time to look for a way to let me exist properly by their side, without the need for a body. I might be a demon with very few emotions, but I'm grateful for that."

"I've only known you for a few hours, but I'm really starting to like you. You're a lot deeper than I thought."

"Like me? Even though I'm taking over your body?"

"You just said your intentions aren't as simple as I think."

"You pay attention, I can give you that. I am aware of how strong your desires are to be with each other. But I'm realistic. He's a prince, you have no connection whatsoever to the royal family, not to mention you're both male. I highly doubt that a relationship between you two would be accepted, not unless something drastic happened, showing you how strong your love is."

"Why would you go through so much for us?"

"Like I say, I love desires. Plus, with how much the family have done for me… Yeah, at least I no longer have debts to pay."

"So what now?"

"We wait," Asuramaru said simply, folding one leg over the other. He put a finger to his lips, stopping Mikaela from speaking again. This time, he didn't have to close his eyes to hear the distant voice of Yuu.

 _"Mika..."_ It sounded as though he was crying. _"Mika, please..."_

Then there were no words, yet warmth still radiated through Mikaela's body. He closed his eyes slowly, the figure of Asuramaru fading away. His body felt normal now, though there was something unfamiliar he could feel. That was the touch of someone's lips against his own.

He opened his eyes when the lips left his, locking eyes with Yuichiro. The prince's glistening eyes widened, obviously not expecting to see Mikaela's after giving up hope.

"Mika!" he cried, lowering himself down to sob into Mikaela's chest, relief bursting from him. "Oh thank God, Mika..."

"Yuu..." Mikaela could only say for a moment, resting his hand on the back of Yuichiro's head. "I'm okay, Yuu. I'm here."

"Can you stand?" Yuichiro asked, lifting his head and wiping his tears. Mikaela nodded, taking Yuichiro's hand as they got to their feet. "How… How did..."

"Asuramaru isn't as bad as you probably think right now. I guess he just really wanted you to kiss me."

"Oh yeah, that," Yuichiro laughed, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "I thought you were dead, and I guess I just… Kissed you out of desperation. Worked though, didn't it?"

"It did," Mikaela smiled. He coughed, cheeks turning pink. "Want to do it again?"

Yuichiro laughed, nodded and then did just that. This kiss was happier, full of mutual love; it lingered sweetly, hands resting on each other's faces without care that there were others around them. None were acknowledged but Yuichiro's father after they broke apart.

"Dad-"

"I guess… Tradition _can_ be broken, sometimes," he said. "If this is truly what you want. I can't stand in the way of your happiness. You've been too good for that."

"Then I won't marry tonight, and instead start this with Mika."

Guren nodded, "If that's what you wish." The king turned to Mikaela, who was worried that he would be faced with a frown. Guren's expression was nothing of the sort, however; he seemed impressed. "To survive with your body, as weak as it is as well, from a demon's possession… You're a lot tougher than you look."

"That's the biggest compliment you could ever get from my dad," Yuichiro laughed, nudging Mikaela's side with his elbow. "Better accept it fast, before he takes it back."

"Thank you."

"I'll deal with this, too," Guren said, picking up Yuichiro's sword – Asuramaru's vessel – off the floor. "It's my mistake to fix."

"Thanks, dad."

"Yuu?" They turned to see Shinoa walking over to Yuichiro, her smile the biggest it had been since the beginning of the ball. "I'm happy for you. You're making history today to get what you want, and honestly, I could really learn from that."

"Thank you for your support," Yuichiro responded. "I appreciate that."

"Don't mention it. Shouldn't you two be dancing now, anyway? Most people kiss at a ball _after_ they've danced, you know."

"I don't even know how to dance," Mikaela blurted out. "I've never done it before in my life. Not properly, anyway."

"Don't worry, just follow me," Yuichiro said, holding out his hand. His voice spoke quieter. "Come on, you've gone through enough this evening. Ignore everyone else and just have fun."

Mikaela hesitated for a moment, despite knowing completely what his actions would be. He accepted Yuichiro's hand, followed him to the centre of the ballroom, where people automatically made room. Despite Yuichiro saying to ignore them, Mikaela's eyes wandered to those watching them for a moment. Similar to how he was with Guren, he had expected the worse to only turn out relieved. Though some still seem confused and unsure of the situation, no one seemed to be evidently disgusted, and many looked joyful, or even dreamy.

Perhaps they had thought that they had seen one of the legendary 'true love's kiss'. Perhaps that _is_ what it actually was.

"Look at me," Yuichiro said gently. Mikaela shifted his gaze away from the audience, instead focusing on the eyes he had fallen in love with. He knew at least enough to know to hold Yuichiro's hand, the other on his shoulder as a hand was placed on Mikaela's waist. Then he began to follow Yuichiro's steps. "Don't focus on it too much. Just let it come naturally."

Mika nodded, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths to calm the thumping heart in his chest. He seemed to pick up the movements naturally; perhaps waltzing with someone he loved helped. He doubted that he would be like this with anyone else.

That could also apply to the emotions running through his chest. That positivity was no longer just hopeful love as it had always been. It had transformed into the most beautiful joy, a joy unlike he had ever experienced before. This is what it must feel like for someone to be in love. Now he knew why people had always yearned for it so much.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner," Yuichiro said softly. "I don't just mean when we met; I mean before then. You've been through so much pain, none of it deserving..."

"It's fine, really," Mikaela said, squeezing Yuichiro's hand with a smile. "I mean, it's led me to this. It's not all bad, and it's like I have a different life now. I can start fresh."

"With me?"

"With you?"

As the beautiful song in the background slowed to a stop, so did their movements to allow their lips to meet once more.

It was something neither would ever want to let go.

"I promise I'll protect you from now on," Yuichiro said firmly, yet still with a gentleness to his voice. "That's the vow I'm making tonight."

The chime of one o'clock now struck. It was a sound that seemed heavenly to Mikaela, a sign that he survived the dreaded chime of midnight just an hour before.

For the first time in his life, here in Yuichiro's arms, he wished that he would keep on surviving for years to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading this little story! Admittedly, I was often unsure due to how I'm more uncomfortable with writing for this fandom as I am for the other one (Tales of Zestiria) I'm writing for right now, but I have enjoyed writing it and I'm proud of the idea. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

 **Now, in case you hadn't seen this before, I have moved over to Archive of our Own.**

This is for a few reasons, my initial one being that now I write for animes, I wanted to be on a website which seems more active for them. I'm enjoying using this one a lot more. **I will likely not upload any other work on here, so please remember to check that account out if you want to see future work! My username on there is SkiaWolf.**

Thank you again for reading this story!


End file.
